Artemis
Artemis is the 32nd character in Head Basketball. She represents Greece and her attacks revolve around the use of her bow and arrow. She is currently the second best opponent in game in terms of OVR in Arcade. Appearance She has blonde hair that is tied in a ponytail with what seems to be a brooch. She also has 3 bangs, just over her eyes, that are flicked to the right of her face and she has blue eyes. She also has a small nose and a small mouth, which is placed in a smile. Her face is also soft looking. Ability Shots Air Shot: Flying Arrow Shot Artemis will teleport to her side of the court and transform into her full body self. She will then whip out her bow and proceed to launch 5 arrows in quick succession into the air that then strike downwards, before jumping into the air and charge an arrow on her bow, which have both transformed into a bow and an arrow of light. Note the moon behind Artemis. A twinkle will appear on the tip of the arrow, and then she'll launch the arrow at the hoop, which is now a giant stream of light, with two smaller ones at the top and bottom of it. *Note: You’ll need extra quick reaction time when trying to counter as the arrow travels quickly and the basketball is in the very tip of the arrow.* Ground Shot: Acrobatic Precision Dunk (Name Not Official) Artemis will teleport to her side of the court and transform into her full body self, holding the basketball in one hand and her bow in the other. She will then use her bow to launch the basketball upwards slightly,, which will fly slowly but steadily at the hoop and begin to unleash a flurry of arrows directly in front of her, in an attempt to stun the opponent, before shooting an arrow at the basketball, which will cause it to stick just over the hoop. She will then perform some acrobatic moves such as backflips, before jumping onto the arrow pierced basketball and forcing it into the hoop. Counter Attack Artemis will perform a lesser version of her air shot, which is just everything her air shot does, minus the 5 arrows shot upwards. Court Artemis' court is based in Greece. The background clearly depicts ruins of an ancient building surrounded by grass, possibly a temple, as well as a few Greek spectators. The sea and a mountain can also be seen in the background. Unlock Requirements Win by a Sudden Death against 20 characters in Arcade or pay 3,000,000 points. History Trivia * Artemis was the Greek goddess of the moon and hunting (hence Artemis' armour and her ability shots), the twin of Apollo and the daughter of Zeus and Leto. * Artemis in Greek mythology had a temple built for her. This might be the ruins we see in the background of Artemis' court in game. Category:Blonde Haired Characters Category:Female Characters Category:European Characters Category:Characters from Update 1.2 Category:White Characters Category:Blue Eyed Characters